dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 160
' Crisis From Tomorrow ' :"This is a challenge only I can meet, a challenge well-suited for a man ever ready to face his own death - and such a man is Hans Von Hammer. Such a man is The Hammer of Hell!" ::--'Enemy Ace' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 160 Month: November Year: 1978 Credits Head Writer: Gerry Conway Cover Artists: Rich Buckler Pencilers: Dick Dillon Inkers: Frank McLaughlin Colourists: Carl Gafford Editors: Julius Schwartz Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Justice League of America :*Aquaman :*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Batman :*Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) :*Elongated Man :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Hawkman (Katar Hol) :*Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) :*Red Tornado (John Smith) :*Superman (Silver Age) :*Wonder Woman (Silver Age) *Justice Society of America :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Huntress (Helena Wayne) :*Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) :*Superman (Earth-Two) *Five Warriors From Forever :*Black Pirate (Jon Valor) :*Enemy Ace :*Jonah Hex :*Miss Liberty :*Viking Prince *Lord of Time *Sue Dibny *Traya Sutton Locations: *Earth-One :*Gotham City General Hospital *Palace of Eternity Items: *Blackout Bombs *Bracelets of Submission *Cosmic Converter Belt *Cosmic Treadmill *Nth Metal First Appearances: No first appearances Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: A collection of both Justice League and Justice Society members board the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill and soar off into the time stream. They are in a race against time as many of their respective allies lie dying of a mysterious illness at Gotham General Hospital. Meanwhile in the year 3786, the Lord of Time uses his advanced technology to abduct five warriors from Earth's past – the Black Pirate, Enemy Ace, Miss Liberty, Jonah Hex and Miss America. He plans to use them to attack the Eternity Brain – the artificial intelligence that controls his Palace of Eternity. He originally programmed the brain to stop the flow of time, until he discovered that it would halt the flow of time permanently. The five time-lost warriors attack the palace, but the Eternity Brain defends the fortress's walls by causing dinosaurs from the Mesozoic era to materialize before them. It also teleports evolved Lizard Men to the castle to handle the opponents one on one. Before long these Five Warriors from Forever are captured and imprisoned inside of a dungeon. Back on Earth, Aquaman keeps a steadfast vigil over his fallen friends at Gotham General Hospital. After speaking with the doctor, he arranges to have high-tech medical analysis machines teleported from the Justice League Satellite to the hospital. The surviving JLA/JSA members arrive outside the time stream and encounter a large coral barrier preventing them from coming any close to the Lord of Time's palace. The Star-Spangled Kid super-charges Superman’s body with solar energy, following which, Wonder Woman hurls him like a human torpedo. Superman manages to pierce the coral barrier, but the impact renders him unconscious. They proceed forward until the palace is within their sights. The Eternity Brain registers their presence and a battery of lasers shoots forward from the castle walls. Hawkman is the first to fall. The Star-Spangled Kid erects a solar-light shield, but even this cannot keep out all of the lasers. Wonder Woman bursts forward, using her magic bracelets to deflect each blast until she can get to the front of the battlements. Eventually, one lucky shot succeeds in bringing her down. The Flash manages to finish the journey by using his body as a human drill to burrow inside the castle. Once inside however, dinosaur guardians make quick work of the Scarlet Speedster. The rest of the heroes encounter a giant six-armed robot, but only the Elongated Man manages to evade its crushing blows. He succeeds in snaking past the robot and shutting down the Eternity Brain. The Five Warriors from Forever are freed from captivity and soon return to their respective timelines. The Lord of Time however, manages to get away. The Heroes return home to find that the JLA technology from the Satellite has successfully healed all of their friends. Naturally, Elongated Man takes all of the credit for the mission's success. Notes * This story continues from last issue. * This issue contains a flashback to the first JLA/JSA team-up from Justice League of America (Volume 1) #21. * Most of the members of the Justice League of America and Justice Society of America are unconscious throughout this issue. Trivia * Jonah Hex appears next in Jonah Hex (Volume 1) #17. * Miss Liberty appears next in All-Star Squadron #54. * Last chronological appearance of the Black Pirate as a corporeal being. His spirit returns to the world of the living in select issues of Starman (Volume 2). Recommended Readings * Action Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Atom (Volume 1) * Batman * Detective Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Hawkman (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) Related Articles * Batman (Earth-Two) * Earth-Two * Justice League Transporter * Neptune * Triton External Links * Justice League of America series index at the Grand Comics Database * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmic Teams - JLA FAQ * JLA page at DC Comics Official Website References * Justice League of America cover art gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Atom appearances list * Batman appearances list * Black Canary appearances list * Black Pirate appearances list * Doctor Fate appearances list * Doctor Mid-Nite appearances list * Elongated Man appearances list * Enemy Ace appearances list * Flash (Jay Garrick) appearances list * Flash (Barry Allen) appearances list * Green Arrow appearances list * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) appearances list * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) appearances list * Hawkman appearances list * Hawkwoman appearances list * Huntress appearances list * Jonah Hex appearances list * Red Tornado appearances list * Star-Spangled Kid appearances list * Superman (Earth-One) appearances list * Superman (Earth-Two) appearances list * Sue Dibny appearances list * Viking Prince appearances list * Wonder Woman appearances list ---- Justice League of America (Volume 1) 160 Justice League of America (Volume 1) 160 Justice League of America (Volume 1) 160